One
by Skyeze.10
Summary: Vampires/Werewolves. Then there's Chloe. A new vampire. What's wrong with her though. The vamps and wolves need to figure out how to help the redhead figure this out for hers and others safety. How can they do that if the species hate each other? Terrible summary sorry. Bechloe/Staubrey/Bemily. Mostly Bechloe. Read and review. Lemme know how it is. I DONT OWN PP OR CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

"Benji. Come here." Beca said. Benji did as he was told. "Becs? Why do people say things about us that aren't true?" Beca turned to Chloe. "Here Benji take that upstairs, I'll be there in a minute." Benji smiled and went upstairs. "Chlo, I know you are new, but we did certain things so people would think that we don't exist. If we let them know we exist then people would hunt us down and it's already bad enough with those dumbass hairy dogs." The tiny brunette said with a hint of anger. "Anyways, how is that bite? How are you feeling?" Beca said with concern. "It still hurts but not as much as it did. I'm still freaked out." The redhead said slightly touching her neck. "Sorry. Emily is not like me and Benji. Emily still has learning to do. She has been one of us longer than you have, a lot longer, but it takes a little bit more time. Your neck will be in a lot of pain in a few days so me and Benji will get things ready for you. You will get out of that shock though sooner than you think. I promise." Beca said as she started walking upstairs.

"Beca." Emily said with excitement. "Okay it's cold out so we won't need anything. Actually, we will be going into the city so we need to wear what regular people would wear. Emily, grab a jacket. I find one for Chloe. Benji you do the same. Meet me by the door. We are going to help Chloe get used to being around people and their blood. If we don't get her used to it soon it will get out of hand." Beca said walking out of the room.

"Here." Beca said throwing the jacket at the redhead. "Hey! Why did you throw this at me." Chloe said as she stood up. "Also, why do we need this?" Beca looked at her for a minute. "We are going to the city. We need to help you get used to the smell of blood." Chloe eyes were wide. "I-I-I...are you sure? What if I'm not ready. I don't want to hurt anybody." She said freaking out. "Chlo, be and Benji are originals. I told you that. We are stronger than both of you. If something happens we will stop you, and possibly Em." Beca said walking Chloe to the door with her. "I promise. It'll be okay. I will make sure of it. Benji will watch his girlfriend, while I watch my bestfriend." She said with a smile. "Oh. I mean okay." Chloe said with a weak smile.

"Be careful." Benji said keeping hold of Emily's hand. "Why do we need to be careful?" Chloe asked with a lot of confusion. "Do you remember those dumbass hairy dogs I mentioned back at the house?" Beca asked looking to the side of her. "Yeah, what about them?" "Well, they live out her in the woods like us. You know how those twilight movies and stuff like that are about us, well there is no truce between us. Me and Benji we are faster and stronger. You and Emily are fast but not strong, you are ten times stronger than you used to be, but you still need training to be almost as strong as me and Benji. The dogs, as I would call them, are bigger and faster and once the attack you, you are basically dead. At least from what I've seen. They are just as strong as me too. We try to avoid them. So far, as you can tell, we've been doing pretty well." Beca explained taking Chloe's hand. "She's right I'm a few years younger than you, but well it's hard to explain." Emily said. Chloe nodded.

"Will I be going back to school?" The redhead asked. "If you want to, Emily still goes. I'm thinking about going back, so is Beca." Benji explained looking at her sister. That's right. Beca and Benji are sisters. Usually no one would know that until one of them would mention the other.

Chloe looked at Beca. "I want to go. When was the last time you both went to school?" "Me and Benji went to school about four or five years ago. If you want to go, I'll go with you." Beca said. "Well, looks like we are all going to school." Chloe said with a smile. "Nope." Emily put a pop on the 'p'. " _You_ can't go until you can be around people without wanting to take their blood." The young girl said. Beca laughed. "Em is right." Benji said. "Well, this ain't fair." The redhead cried. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bite you." Benji said causing the tiny brunette to laugh harder. "You guys need to stop being so sensitive."

oO0Oo

"Bumper!" Jesse called out from the couch. "Jesse, look they have another girl." Aubrey said. "What?" Jesse asked confused. He stood up and walked to the window. "It's Beca and Benji and his girlfriend. Who's that though?" Aubrey asked. "I don't know. Maybe your girlfriend knows. We all go to school, but you and her are the only ones who don't ditch. I mean, I go to class most of the time, but not always."

"Stace!" Stacie ran down stairs by the sound of Aubrey's voice. "What's going on?" Bumper asked as he and Donald walking in the room. "The bloodsuckers. We need Stacie to follow them and figure out who the new girl is." Jesse explained. "You talking about Emily? We all know about her, for a few years now." Donald said. "No. There's a different one. Stace. Go." Aubrey said as she opened the door. "Be careful and don't let them see you. If they go out in the open change back to human form." Donald said. Stacie nodded and left as she started to change into her wolf self.

Big wolf with brown smooth fur. Stacie the wolf with best hearing. She wasn't an original. Jesse, Donald, and Bumper. They were originals. No one in the pack knew who bit Stacie and Aubrey. They didn't care though. They all knew each other at school, they never really talked, but once one of the boys noticed something different but familiar about Stace they knew she was bitten. So ever since their first transformation the boys took them in. Now they all lived together.

Anyway, back to Stacie. She is a big wolf with brown smooth fur. She has great hearing and she is great when it comes to being quiet when she is her wolf state. She always thought it was cool to be a wolf. Aubrey hated it. Stacie and Aubrey were bitten in eighth grade. Stacie's eyes changed from green to a golden green eyes with streaks of yellow. Her clothes would change with her. They wouldn't rip open or anything they would stay on her but the fur would grow through her clothes and would disappear under the thick patch of fur. She was a beautiful beast.

oO0Oo

"You ready for the city?" Stacie heard Beca say. Stacie knew it was about time to change to her human form. As she did she walked to the end of woods and walked out onto a street next to a building. She saw the group of bloodsuckers walk past her. She walked a distance behind them to be sure they couldn't see her.

"Becs. I don't want to hurt anyone." Chloe said quietly as they walked across the street. "You will be okay. Let's just go into the store and see what happens. If you can't handle it, just tell me or Benji and Em." Chloe nodded nervously. "Okay. Let's go." Chloe said squeezing Beca's hand. "Damn you are stronger than you should be." Beca said out loud.

They all walked in and looked around. "There are a lot of people. Are you sure this is good for her Beca? Maybe a place that has less people." Benji said as he saw groups of people looking at Clothes. "Chloe? Is this good or too much?" Emily asked looking at Chloe who didn't show any sign of need. "Oh. Look." Chloe said as she let go of Beca's hand and walked to a jacket. The three people left behind were astounded.

"Hey Chloe. How are you doing? And how are you feeling?" Beca said looking at the redhead with worry. "I'm good and I feel great. By the way, the blood smells great. I want some." Chloe whispered. "I thought I was supposed to obsessed and aggressive for the blood." She said still whispering. "Well it's different for use. It takes more time than others. Come on let's go. What do you want to eat? Beside a person." Beca said as she looked around to make sure no one heard her. "We can still eat human food, it just won't taste as good as blood, but it's still good." Beca explained as the two walked back over to Benji and Emily. "Cheeseburgers. I want cheeseburgers."

oO0Oo

Stacie walked into the store. "Hey Chlo. It's Stacie." Chloe turned around. "Guess what." Chloe said to her. "Ohh! What?" Stacie said with excitement. "Sorry to burst your bubble but, I know it's you 'cuz I can see you." Chloe said with a smile. Stacie grabbed her chest. "Oh my god. You mean my invisible self is visible." She said with a small laugh at the end.

"What happened? Where have you been? You missed school for like two weeks." Chloe had know idea how to answer those so she said, "I was with my friends. We are catching up with a lot of things, because they moved a long time ago. Now they are back." Chloe pointed at Benji, Emily, and Beca. "Those are my friends." Stacie's eyes widened. She saw Beca turn and start walking to them. "It was nice seeing you Chlo, I hope I'll see you at school. Bye." She turned around before the redhead could say anything.

oO0Oo

"These cheeseburgers are great." Chloe said taking another bite out of her cheeseburgers. "Can I get another one?" She asked. "Chloe. You've had like ten of them. Do you seriously need another?" Beca said with surprise. "You're right. I'll take five more to bring to the house." Chloe said. Benji and Emily just looked at Beca who looked at Chloe. Beca turned to look at the couple, after staring at the redhead for a few more seconds, "What the hell is this?" Beca mouthed. They both shrugged.

Once they all got home, they all decided to watch a movie. Beca hated movies. Well not that word, she just didn't like them. She didn't really care to do anything tonight. She just wanted to understand what was going on with Chloe. She is a new vampire but, Beca never seen one go through something like this. "I'm tired. Can I go upstairs and sleep?" Chloe said. Everyone just looked at her. Chloe didn't notice though. Beca broke the silence. "Uh, yea, you know where my room is. Go sleep in there." Chloe got up and walked up the stairs to the bedroom and shutting the door.

After turning off the movie and listening for any sign of moving in the room upstairs, Beca stood up, and Benji along with her. "Tell me I'm not going crazy." The tiny brunette said with a lot of nervousness. "Chloe just ate like twenty cheeseburgers and controlled her obsession of blood cravings. She didn't eat anybody." Emily said. "No you are not going crazy." Benji turned to Beca. "Have you seen this before?" Beca shook her head. "No. We are originals so how the hell didn't we know about this before? Is this something that happens to some people? No that doesn't. We know about every one of us. We know all of the vampires that live around the whole world. The wolves, they don't know about this. We've known the originals, on their side, our whole lives. They would've told us about this kind of thing." Beca explained. "Beca. She ate a lot of meat. We eat meat to but never that much." Emily said standing up next to the two relatives. "And she controlled her blood lust within one day of being back by humans." Beca and Benji nodded in agreement. "She's different. Why is she different. We are originals. We are different, but not that way. She was bitten. Not an original." Benji said. "We need to figure this out. Now." Beca said.

oO0Oo

Stacie busted through the door. "Jesse!" She yelled and ran into Donald. "God. What the hell?" Donald cried out as her stood up with his beer spilled all over him. "Stace! You okay?" Her girlfriend asked running at her. "I honestly don't know." Stacie said as she walked into the kitchen to see her brother standing by the stove. "Did you figure out who it was?" Jesse asked. Stacie nodded.

"Well who was it?" Bumper said impatiently. "Chloe. Beale. Bree, it's our best friend." Stacie said turning around to look at the blonde. "Is she with the?" Aubrey couldn't finish. Stacie nodded. "She's with the Mitchells." Jesse said looking down to the floor. "Bree. Stace. I'm so sorry." Donald said to the two girls bringing Aubrey into a hug. "I'm not. I always hated that redhead. She's too cheery and happy." Bumper said as he walked out of the kitchen. "It's Chloe. I love her. So do you. Why aren't you so upset?" Aubrey asked. "I cried all the way here." Stacie explained. "We love her. We can't change her. We won't try to. Because we love her.

oO0Oo

"We need to figure this out." Beca said walking to her room. "We will. We promise. Emily said as she went to her room with Benji. "Because we love her." Benji said.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca walked into her big house from her morning walk. She went to her room still seeing a redhead sleeping. She went to Benji's room and listened for anything to show a sign of him or Emily awake. Nothing. She walked back downstairs and made some waffles. She then heard footsteps running at the front door. She ran to open it but only got slammed back to the floor with a wolf on top of her.

She gasped in pain. "What the hell are you doing here?" Beca said as she tried to get up only to be thrown against the wall behind her very hard. Glass fell to the floor and broke. "Dude." Beca stood up and tried to run out of the house just to be thrown in the air and hit the ceiling. "Benji!" She called out.

"Beca?!" Beca saw Benji at the top of the stairs. "Get the girls out of here!" "What about you?!" He said looking for her sister to let him help. "Now Benji! You know where to go! I'll meet you there when it's safe." The tiny brunette yelled as she started standing up and noticing the wolf coming at her again. She dodged the hit and kicked the wolf in the stomach. The wolf turned around again and ran. Beca would use her fangs but that would kill the wolf and she can't kill one because she would die by killing a wolf using her fangs. So, she took a knife next to her and slashed the wolf's hind leg.

The wolf transformed into it's human self. "Who are you?" Beca asked the unknown wolf. "I'm Bumper. Who are you?" "I'm Beca." Her arms started twitching as well as Bumper's. She felt weak. "What's happening? I don't feel very well." Bumper said. "Neither do I." Beca said before she felt herself hitting the ground. "Benji." She whispered knowing her brother could hear her.

oO0Oo

Benji stopped right in front of a cabin. "What's wrong?" Emily asked behind him. "Beca." He said quietly. Chloe fell to the ground pressing her hands against the sides of her head. "Chloe! Chloe. What's wrong you okay?" Benji dropped next to her. "I see Beca. On the ground. Next to a wolf. He's on the ground too. The wolf. Bumper. Beca. You need to get Beca! The other wolves are on their way to get Bumper, you need to go now! They are trying to get her!" Chloe started yelling in pain. "Go. I will take care of her. You are an original so you are faster go." Emily said picking Chloe up from the ground.

"Come on. Let's get you inside." Emily said as she took Chloe into her arms.

Once they were inside Emily put the redhead on the couch. Emily looked into her eyes and noticed her baby blues turned to a dark red color. "Why are my eyes red?" Emily looked at Chloe. "Chlo, how did you know they were red?" "Because you said it." She said. Emily took Chloe's hand. "Chloe, I didn't say anything." Chloe's eyes went back to her original colors. "They are back to my original color. And yes you did say it. You thought it. So you had fun with Benji last night I'm guessing." Said with a laugh. Emily jumped up. "Get out of my head. Please." "Okay."

"You are different. Did you get bit by a wolf too?" Emily asked as she paced back and forth in front of the redhead. "No." "Okay. If you did you would've remembered. I don't know. You are different. Do you feel like a vampire?" Chloe nodded. "Very much. Why?" "No reason just wondering." Chloe stood back up. "No lay back down, you need to rest." Emily demanded. "Don't tell me what to do. I'm fine." Chloe deadpanned. "Whoah. Calm down. I'm just trying to take care of you." Emily said trying to calm the redhead down.

Chloe let out a scoff. "I said don't tell me to calm down. I don't need to be taken care of." She said pushing Emily up against a wall. "Chloe." Emily said with anger but with fear as well. Chloe stuck her arm out. A knife in her hand and a lighter next to it. "See a knife won't really do anything, but it will still hurt like a bitch. A lighter though. Well we both know what happens. You will be in ashes by the time Benji and Beca get back. "Chlo, don't do this. I don't want to hurt you." "You can't hurt me." Chloe said. Emily was able to get out of Chloe's grip. "I'm more faster and stronger." Emily said with confidence. "We'll have to see if that's true now won't we."

oO0Oo

"Beca." Benji said walking to his sister. "Beca, I need you to wake up. I can't pick you up for some reason. You need to wake up. The dogs will be here in a few minutes. We need to wake up." Benji said. "Over here. Bumper went inside the house." Benji heard Jesse call out and knew he needed to hide. He dragged Beca by her feet and into a closet they made in case of an emergency such as this situation.

"Bumper." Donald said walking up to his best friend. "Move over. Jesse demanded. "He has a pulse. I can't tell what's wrong. It must've been Beca. I need to find her. Let Benji and Emily go if you find them. Also, leave the redhead behind. Sorry Bree. Sorry Stace. She's one of them. You know what happens if she ends up with us. Search the house for the brunette." Benji heard Jesse.

Beca started to stir. "Benji." Beca said. "Be quiet. They are in the house." Benji explained quietly. "Okay. Where's Em and Chlo?" She whispered. "They are at the cabin. They are fine. Chloe knew what happened. She _saw_ what happened. We were already at the cabin." Beca was confused with what her brother was saying. "You heard me. And you are saying Chloe also _saw_ m-" Benji cut her off bringing his hand to her mouth. "One of them is right in front of the door." He mouthed.

oO0Oo

"Chloe. Stop. I really don't want to hurt you." Emily said as she walked back ready to fight. "No you don't but, for some reason I just want to hurt you." Chloe said as she started running.

Chloe threw Emily against a wall and grabbed her again, as the girl started to get back up, and through her across the room. Emily then knew she would have to fight back to keep the redhead from hurting herself and her. Emily and Chloe ran at each other with all their might.

Emily grabbed Chloe's are arm and broke it in at least two places. It quickly healed. Emily has never seen a vampire heal that fast. "What the hell?" At that moment Chloe jumped up onto the younger girl. "Ah." Emily said in pain as Chloe stabbed her in the gut. Then her shoulder. "Chloe. Stop." Emily cried out. Chloe didn't stop, she didn't hear a sound coming from anything or anyone. She slashed Emily's arm twice and her side once and her leg five times. "This is going to be very painful." Chloe said as took the knife and brought it to Emily's neck. That's when she stopped.

"Em." Chloe said as her voice started to brake. "It's okay. I'll be fine, it's going to take a few days for all this to heal, but I'll be fine." Emily said almost out of breathe.

Tears were running down Chloe's face. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. I'm sorry." She said still standing up with the knife in her hand. "It's fine." Emily said as she started drifting off to a sleep.

The door flew open. Chloe already knew who it was. She turned around slowly, still not dropping the knife. She looked up at Beca, "I'm sorry." Her voice a little bit raspy. "Em." Benji said walking toward Chloe. As he walked past Chloe dropped the knife on the ground, but still looking at Chloe. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm really sorry. I'm sorry." The redhead kept saying over and over again. Beca walked up slowly to her. "Hey, it's okay. It's okay. Let's go get you cleaned up, okay." Chloe nodded her head as Beca put an arm around Chloe's neck. "It's okay."

oO0Oo

"Bumper, wake up. Hey buddy come on. Can someone go find Amy and bring her here?" Jesse asked as he put Bumper on the bed in his room. "I will go." Aubrey said pulling Stacie with her.

The girlfriends walked into the woods in their wolf form. Stacie let out a little bark at Aubrey telling her to get back to human form. "It was Beca. Do you remember?" Aubrey asked. "Bree, we all know her. We have known her." Stacie said walking next to the blonde. "No, I meant before we were wolves and we didn't know what she was. She was our best friend. What happened to that? Why did we have to get involved? We don't even know how she became a bloodsucker." The blonde said trying to hold back the tears forming. "Babe. It's okay. We didn't know about any of this. I'm sure Bec didn't tell us about any of this because she probably knew that we would freak out or something like that. She can't change the fact that we are involved it isn't our fault or her's. Someday we will figure out what happened to her. You know what let's go." Stacie said turning around and walking toward the Mitchell house. "What are you doing? We have to go get Fat Amy. Plus you are going the wrong way, that's the Mitchell house." "Bree, just follow me."

oO0Oo

"Chloe. Hey look at me." Beca said taking a rag and putting inside the bowl that is filled with water. Chloe was still had tears rolling down her face. "Hey. It's okay. You didn't mean too. We know that." Chloe still wouldn't look at Beca, she wouldn't say anything either. "Chloe, please look at me." Chloe wouldn't look at her. "Look at me. I'm not gonna say it again." Beca said trying to speak softly. Chloe still wouldn't budge. Beca washed the blood of Chloe's hands then put the rag down and picked up the dry towel next to her and dryed off hers and Chloe's hands. Then she looked at Chloe and pulled her into a hug. "I didn't know what I was doing. I couldn't stop it. It took over." Chloe said. Beca pulled back and looked at the redhead. "What? 'It'? What took over?" Before Chloe could answer Benji appeared at the doorway. "Becs, could I talk to you for a minute?" Beca nodded. "Hey stay here I will be right back."

"What's up?" Beca asked quietly. "Hold on. Stay here." Benji said walking into the room Chloe was in. He walked up to her and whispered into her ear. "Can you maybe not read our minds or listen to the conversation? Me and Beca will explain what we talked about to you and Em later. Okay?" He said trying to be calm. Chloe nodded. "Thank you."

"Okay, Em said a few things about what happened." Beca looked at the boy with confusion. "Like what?" "Before I came to get you she fell to the ground and she was able to see what was happening. She knew you and a wolf named Bumper were on the ground. She know the wolves were coming for Bumper. Then after I left Emily put her on the couch to rest and her eyes were red. Then Chloe went out of control. One thing beside her strength and agility, she grabbed a knife and lighter without even moving to get it, it just went to her. It's like a telekinetic power." Benji explained. "She's different. I've never seen anything like this. Have you?" Benji shook his head at Beca. "No, but I think one of us should stay by her until we figure this out. Only us because we are originals." "You are right. I'll do it. I know her more than you." Beca said. "Okay." "I'll be downstairs." Beca said. "As long as we are both in the house we don't need to keep her by our side. If she goes out I'll go, if I go out she will come with me." Beca explained as she walked downstairs.

oO0Oo

"Stace. Stace. We shouldn't go there." Aubrey said with concern. "Babe, calm down." Stacie said as she started to walk to the door of the Mitchell house. "Let's go." The blonde said quietly trying to pull the tall brunette away. "I guess that means I'm knocking." Stacie said bringing a fist to the door and knocking loudly.

They stood there for a moment, until the door was open. "What do you wa-" Beca stopped and stared at the two wolves. "Stace, Bree. What the hell you doing here? This isn't safe." Beca said pulling them both in the house making sure there were no other wolves following them.

Beca closed the door and turned around. "Why are you here? You know I could tear you apart." Beca deadpanned. "We want to know." Stacie said with much confidence. "Know what?" Beca asked as she went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water for the two wolves. "They want to know how you became a 'bloodsucker'." Chloe quoted the word _bloodsucker_. Everyone in the room turned to find the redhead standing on the stairs.

"How did you know we wanted to know?" Aubrey asked. "You said it." Chloe said walking to Beca. "No we didn't." Stacie said. "Yeah. You did, in your mind." Chloe said pointing at her own head. "What?" Stacie asked with a lot of confusion looking to Beca. "Benji!" Beca called out.

Benji ran downstairs. "Yeah?" "How's Emily? And keep an eye on this redhead." Beca said and asked with concern. "She's better and I will." "Okay thanks. I have to talk to them about what's going on." Benji nodded bringing Chloe upstairs with him.

Beca pulled the two girlfriends to sit down at the island in the middle of the kitchen. "How did she know what we were here for?" Aubrey asked. "Okay. Chloe is different. Not like _she is a weird freaky redhead_ different. She can see things without being in the same room and she can read your mind." Beca started to explain.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, we have one special ability, sometimes two." Aubrey stated. Stacie nodded in agreement. "She can move things without even touching them. When she saw me on the ground next to that wolf, uh, Bumper I think, her eyes turned dark red." Beca finished. Aubrey and Stacie looked at each other. "What?" They said in unision.

oO0Oo

"I've never seen anything like it. We are going to send her back to school though, and when she does we need to make sure she doesn't do what she did to Emily." Beca said. "Wait. We?" Stacie asked. "I'm going back as well." Beca winced as she heard a squeal from the two wolves. "We are taking her to school next week. I'll probably be there on Wednesday since I have to get everything set up. I am going to get all my classes with Chloe so I can keep an eye on h-" Beca was interrupted by Aubrey. "Next week? How is she with blood if she just turned?" Beca stared at them.

"I guess I forgot to mention... she didn't seem to be bothered by it. She ate a lot of meat too. We eat meat but... not that much. Therefor, since she's not bothered by the smell of blood then she can go back Monday. This isn't normal though. I tore an entire village of people apart when I was turned." Beca said looking guilty. Stacie and Aubrey looked at each other. "We came here to ask you how you turned." Stacie said softly. Aubrey slapped her arm. "Bree. It's okay."

oO0Oo

 **1747:**

" _Fire! Fire!" Beca heard a scream from her friend Spencer. "Spence. Hey. Calm down. What's going on?" Her friend pointed to Beca's house. "Where's Benji?" Beca asked. "I don't know. We need to get out of here." "No! You go Spence. Get out of here. If Benji's in there I need to get him out!" Beca screamed as she began to cry. "No you need to come with." Spencer said. She always cared for her friend more than anyone. "Please." Beca shook her head. "I'm sorry." "Fine, I'm coming with you. No argueing. Let's go."_

 _Beca and Spencer ran into the the small wooden house that was going to flames. "Benji!" Beca called out. She heard coughing. "Over here, follow me. Spencer led the way._

" _Benji!" Beca yelled in fear as she ran to her brother. "Beca." She heard a whispered. She looked next to her just to find brother on the floor. "Help me." She said to her best friend. So she did. "Let's go." Spencer said picking up Beca's brother._

 _Right before they could reach the door Beca fell over a table that must've collapsed during the fire. "Beca!" Spencer screamed. "Go get out of here." The tiny brunette yelled as a long piece of wood fell in front of her. "What about you?" Benji asked. "Spence, get him out of here." Beca deadpanned. They didn't listen to her. They both ran back to Beca and helped her up. Once she got up, Beca saw a flaming block of wood falling down right above Spencer. Beca ran and pushed her friend out of the burning house._

 _Beca was hit to the floor. "Beca!" Benji and Spencer yelled at once. Spencer tried to get back in to grab her best friend and her best friends brother. Except, the whole doorway caved in giving her no way to get in._

" _No!" Beca heard her say. "Spence?! Can you hear me?!" Beca asked looking at Benji. Silence. "Spencer?!" Benji yelled this time. "I'm here!" Beca and Benji could hear the sadness in her voice. "Thank you! I wouldn't be with my brother if you didn't help me! I love you!" Beca yelled. "Thank you Spencer! You were always there for my sister! I appreciate that." Benji screamed._

" _No! You don't get to leave me! I am going to get you out of here! You are not leaving me! None of you are!" Spencer screamed to the siblings in the flaming house. "I love you!" Beca yelled. "As more than a friend!" Beca smiled as she said. Benji looked at her with surprise. None of them heard anything._

 _It's been almost a minute. Beca heard a sound. "I love you too! I feel the same! I should've told you sooner! I'm sorry! This my fault! It should've been me! I love you Beca!" The building started to crumble. Right before the two siblings were hit, they both heard Spencer. "NOOOO!"_

 _oO0Oo_

 **Present:**

"NOOOO!" Beca finished. "That was the last thing I remember. When Benji and I woke up we were in the middle of the woods where we used to live. The village was gone. She- she was gone too." Beca said with a tear dropping from her face. Stacie and Aubrey were on the verge crying too. "Beca. I'm so sorry." Aubrey said. Beca finally looked up.

"She is gone. I don't even know how I became what I am. I just know that I woke up like this. After I smelled a hint of blood I followed it. Me and Benji split up, I don't know why. I followed the smell and next thing I know is a whole village of people in front of me dead. Blood dripping from my mouth. I looked around the village, and I saw a kid staring at me, so petrified. I walked towards him and I was ready to... I was going to kill him." Beca said trying not to cry anymore than she already is.

"What stopped you?" Stacie asked softly.

"Benji. I had no control of it. He told me, "It's just a kid. You can fight it. Ignore it. I am. I don't know how. You can too." I tried to fight it. I pushed Benji away and Benji literally had to tackle me. "Run!" He yelled to the kid. I watched the kid jump up and run some place safe. I was mad, rather than sad. I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to but, I couldn't. That's why Benji stopped me. I'm stronger than anyone on Earth, but Benji always has control over his need for blood. I have bad bad blood lust. I still never got control of it, but I'm working on it. Benji said I'm getting better at it, but it doesn't feel like it." Beca said looking down to the floor and back up at the two wolves.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday. Both of them. It was very emotional. I never thought Beca would ever say anything to anyone again after we died and lost Spencer. We miss her and we will never forget her." Benji said walking into the room. Beca looked at him. "I'm sorry." Benji said giving his sister a hug. "We are sorry Beca. We shouldn't have asked you that." Stacie said. "Well it was going to come up some day." She laughed as she wiped her tears away.

This time Chloe walked into the room. "Stacie. Aubrey. You should go, the other wolves will be looking for you if you are not back there with Fat Amy in exactly seventy minutes and fifty eight seconds." She said walking past. "Oh shit! We gotta go! Could we come back in a little bit?" Aubrey said as she walked toward the door with Stacie asked. "Just say yes. They are going to come back either way." Chloe whispered to Beca. Beca did what Chloe told her to do.

Once the wolves walked out the door, Chloe realized what she forgot to tell them. "Wait hold on! She said as she used her super speed to reach the door before the other two could start running.

"Fat Amy is at Little Caesars Pizza. She's waiting for four boxes of pizza so you should have little time to get her before she leaves the place." "Thanks Chloe." Aubrey said as she started running as she transformed.

Chloe turned around and giggled. "What?" Benji asked her. "None of you know that Luke is going to find out about our secret in like two weeks because of Jesse's stupidity. That we are vampires and they are wolves that'll be interesting." Chloe said as she was walking to the stairs. Benji and Beca looked at each other. "What?!" They both yelled at the same time.

oO0Oo

"Chloe what do you mean Luke is going to find out? How is he going to find out?" Beca said running upstairs. "Who is Luke?" Benji asked cluelessly. "Aubrey's brother." Chloe called out as she opened the door to her room. Well Beca's room. "What do you mean Luke is going to find out? We need to stop it. How do we stop it?" Beca asked as she sat down next to Chloe who was drinking water.

"He is going to walk out of the store and he is walking down the street. That's when he ge-" Chloe suddenly stopped what she was saying. "That's when he ge-" Beca looked at her. "You okay?" Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay.

"As I was saying, he is going to walk out of the store and he's going to be walking down the street and that is when he ge-" Beca got up and stood in front of Chloe. She sat on her knees looking straight into Chloe's eyes. "What's wrong? Why can't you tell us the rest? Is it bad?" Beca asked. "No not really. The way he finds out is better than finding out that he almo-" Chloe stopped again.

Chloe looked at Beca before she jumped up and stormed out of the room. "Chloe?!" Benji yelled after her.

Beca stood up. "What was that?" Benji asked turning towards Beca. "I don't know just give her five minutes alone. I'll watch her. She's outside so when the five minutes are up, I'll go talk to her." Beca said walking out the room and walking downstairs and sitting on a chair watching the redhead pace back and forth outside.

oO0Oo

It's been five minutes and Beca's walking out the door and walking to Chloe. "What happened in there? You okay? Are you feeling okay? Does anything hurt?" Beca asked. Chloe didn't answer.

Beca was about to say something but was interrupted by a redhead attacking her with a hug. "How do you do this?" Chloe asked. Beca was shocked by the fact that she didn't even bother to push Chloe back away from her. Beca hated physical contact if it wasn't necessary. Like fighting, that's different. But, for some reason she actually hugged the girl back.

"I just fight through it." Beca said simply. "How about we get some sleep? You need it. We both do actually." Beca said walking Chloe back inside.

oO0Oo

Beca and Chloe were laying down in bed in Beca's room. "Beca?" Chloe asked hoping the tiny brunette was still up. It was a few minutes until the brunette decided to turn around. "What's wrong?" Chloe turned onto her side to look at her. "I can't sleep." She said. "Why not?" Beca asked in confusion. Chloe shrugged. "I don't know." Beca stared at her for a moment. "Come here." Beca sighed. Chloe smiled knowing this would happen. Beca turned onto her back and let Chloe cuddle up next to her.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Chloe asked. Beca was stunned for some reason she didn't know of. "I told you before, six times, no there isn't." She replied. Chloe smiled. "Okay. She said as she began to fall asleep.

Beca watched the girl fall asleep. "You are just different." Beca whispered.

oO0Oo

 **Monday morning before school:**

"Chloe, you know what to do?" Beca asked handing the redhead her backpack for school. Chloe nodded. "If anything goes wrong just find Emily. She will help. I have her schedule if I need her. Thank you Becs." The redhead said smiling. "Good. Let's go. We are all walking together me and Benji are going with to talk to the principal." Beca explained. "Wait, Bec, do you think maybe we can get to school today?" Emily asked. "What?" Benji looked at his girlfriend.

"She can control people right? So, why don't you take advantage of that. Go to the principal and tell him to let you both become students right away and get your schedules and then Beca will also tell, him you need to sit next to Chloe in every class." Emily explained. "Beca she's right. You can do that and we don't have to worry about Chloe going all out before wednesday arrives." Benji said. "Uh, standing right here." Chloe stated. "Okay, everything is planned. Let's go now." Emily said walking out the door.

Instead of actually walking, they ran so they would have one hour to have Beca do what they planned. "Okay, can I go to my locker? I need to grab some stuff. I also need to ask all my teachers what I missed." Chloe explained. Beca looked around. Then she looked at the couple next to her. "I'll go with. No students are here yet so we could use our speed. I usually notice some of the students get here at around six-forty. So we have an hour. Before they start showing up." Emily explained.

"Okay. Fine. Just stay together at all times. When you are done meet us outside." Benji said. Beca nodded in agreement. "Okay thanks." Chloe said turning around. "Wait." Beca said grabbing her arm. "Can you two stay here? I want to talk to her in private. Please don't listen to the conversation." Beca said walking Chloe to the nearest Bathroom before the couple could say anything.

oO0Oo

"Beca? What the hell?" Chloe said taking her arm out of Beca's grip. "You know we are doing this for-" Chloe cut her off. "For the safety of others." Chloe said frowing. "And you. Not just everyone else. I can't have anyone getting hurt. I can't let _you_ get hurt. The last person I cared for so much, I lost her. I don't want that to happen to you." Beca said looking into Chloe's baby blues. Chloe stared at her.

"Beca. I'll be fine. If anything happens you will be there to help me. I mean I'm a little mad about all this but, it's for the best." Chloe admitted. Beca nodded.

"Okay now you go get that tall drink of water and go do what you need to do. Me and Benji will do what we need to do. Stay with Emily." Beca said as they both walked back to the other two vampires.

"Hi. I'm Beca Mitchell and this is my brother Benji. We would like to get enrolled to this school please." Beca said nicely to the principal. Beca saw a plaster on his desk showing his name. "Sorry but you need to go to the administration office." Beca looked at him.

Beca looked straight into his eyes. Her pupils adjusting.

"Mr. Huwig, you see that's the problem. We need to be in class before school starts today. Benji would like to have all of his classes with Emily Junk. I would like all my classes with Chloe Beale. Don't ask why. Now could you please give me a list of Chloe's classes and give Benji a list of Emily's classes. After you do that, you will go to administrations yourself and enroll us. Now begin." Beca said.

Mr. Huwig did what he was forced to do. "Beca you are so stubborn. I'm impressed. You would be great in Literature. You will have that during fifth period with Chloe. She's a great kid. Her best friend is Aubrey Posen. Aubrey, Chloe, and Aubrey's girlfriend are in that class. Aubrey is a little, what should I say, strict. They are all great. The have nice voices. You should hear them sing. Can you sing?" Mr. Huwig explained. "I honestly don't know." She said. "Well you have choir with all of them after Literature. You, Benji right? You, I believe you said Emily, have choir with them too." He said.

He handed the classes they will have together to Beca and Chloe. "Thank you sir." Benji said. "Don't worry about it. Just make sure the teachers know you are new and they will help you figure out what they are learning. Have a good day. Oh wait. Can one of you write your names down on this paper so I can remember what your names are when I enroll you?" Beca walked up to the principal and wrote her's and Benji's name down.

 _Beca and Benji Mitchell._

"Thank you. Now. Go." Beca said. The man ran out of the room and into the hall. "Remind me to thank Em." Beca said looking at Benji before they walked out of the room.

oO0Oo

"Chloe." Benji called out as they were waiting. "Emily, stop. They are waiting for us. I see people walking in. I'd say about seven minutes they will be walking inside. Wait. I think it's the wolves. I see Stacie and Aubrey with Jesse. Is Jesse a wolf?" Chloe asked Emily. Emily nodded. "Yeah, we should go get them. We need to show them their first class." She said turning around to walk to the siblings. "Let's run. We still have a few minutes to get to them." Chloe suggested. "Good idea. We also need to get some supplies for them. We need to go to our lockers, so we can give them some notebooks and pencils and pens." Emily said as she started running.

"Hey." Benji said. "Hi. We need to go to our lockers to give you what you will need for class. Well simple things. Me and Benji will go to our locker, while Beca and Chloe go to Chloe's locker. We will see you in sixth period, I believe." He said before he and Emily walked away.

"You ready?" Chloe asked cheerfully. Beca let out a giggle. "Yeah let's get going Red." She said nodding at the same time.

"Okay here you go. Eight notebooks, three pencils, two pens, and one highlighter." Chloe said giving the tiny brunette her the things she will need for the week. "Thanks. Now where is the class we need to be at in three minutes. Where is th-" Beca was cut off by a yell. "Three minutes?! We need to go now!" Chloe said turning around and walking to lead the way to class.

They both got to class one minute before the bell could ring. "Alright class. I believe we have a new student. Could you please stand up and introduce yourself?" The teacher asked looking to Beca. "No." She said. The teacher looked at her with an upsetting expression. "Beca!" Chloe whisper-yelled. "What? I'm joking." Beca said giggled as she started to stand up.

"Hi. I'm Beca. I'm am sorta new. I am here for a very important reason, that I'd rather not tell. I will be here until the end of senior year next year. So thank you." Beca said sitting down. Everyone stared at her for a second. "Alright, thank you Beca. My name is Mr. Bellinger. You will be sitting next to Chloe for the rest of the year. I will catch you up tomorrow in the morning. Thank you. Alright class, let's start with global warming." Mr. Huwig said.

"What do you think of Mr. Bellinger? He's probably one of the coolest teachers here. He's twenty-four years old. He's kinda hot. Don't you agree?" Chloe said with a whisper. "He seems pretty cool. I'm impressed he's a teacher at such a young age. Yeah, he is a little bit. I guess." She whispered back to Chloe. "Totally agree." The redhead said as she looked at the teacher in an odd way.

Beca was confused with what she was thinking. Which is weird because she can read her mind, but she can't quite understand what it is she is thinking. It's clear what she is thinking but somehow, Beca couldn't figure out who she was thinking of. "Beca, why are you staring at me?" Chloe asked still looking at the teacher. Beca didn't seem to hear what she said.

"Beca?" Chloe tapped on the tiny brunette's arm to grab her attention. "Huh? What?" Beca finally snapped out of her little trance. "Why are you staring at me?" Chloe asked again. "Oh. I wasn't staring." Beca said awkwardly. "You are lying. I can read your mind remember. I'm not stupid. It's just I can't really tell what you are thinking. I can hear them but, I can't exactly understand them. It's like they are mixed up." Chloe explained. "That's exactly what is happening to me. I can read minds too." Beca said. Chloe looked at her. "Really?" Chloe asked. Beca nodded her head.

"What is this?" Beca asked her. "I don't know you are an original, shouldn't you know?" Chloe asked. "I am, but I nev-" "Beca, would you like to tell me what two bodies of water are connected by the bosphorus." Beca looked up at the teacher and noticed all the students looking at her. "Black Sea to the Sea of Marmara. It also separates Asian Turkey from European Turkey (Trace), therefor it separates the two continents. Bordered on both sides by the massive city of Istanbul, the strait is one of the planet's most strategic waterways." She replied.

Everyone stared at her wide-eyed. Even the new vamp next to her. Mr. Bellinger was in shock by the fact a student he just met basically outsmarted the class. "How did you know all that? We haven't even gotten that far into the subject." He asked. Beca smirked. "Let's just say I uh, been around for awhile." Chloe looked at her. _How old are you again?_ Beca looked at her and just blurted out the answer to the redhead. A little to loud. "286." "What?" Someone next to her asked with very much confusion. "Oh sorry. Chloe asked me something." Beca said. "Okay. Please not so loud next time and please pay attention." The teacher said looking at her and Chloe. The two girls nodded.

oO0Oo

"Hey guys." Emily said cheerfully. Beca giggled. "Hey." Benji looked at Chloe. "How was your classes so far?" He asked. "It was pretty good. I was able to keep focus. Well not really because this one here kept asking me questions and stuff. The whole damn time." Chloe said turning her head to look at Beca. Beca put her hands up in defence. "A girl needs to know what's going on." She said. Chloe, Emily, and Benji laughed. "Come on let's go sit down so we are not counted tardy." Benji said walking to a seat in the third row up.

"I like this class. Our teacher is Mrs. Gail. Her first name is Gail but, she prefers the class to just call her Gail. Oh and when she ask you to sing a song in the future, pick Titanium." Chloe said with a devious smile. Beca turned to look at her. "You know David Guetta?" She asked. "Have I been living under a rock? Of course I know David Guetta." Chloe paused when she saw Aubrey and Stacie walking into the room. "Oh! Aubrey! Over here!" She called out.

"Hey." Stacie said looking at Beca. The tiny brunette couldn't help but smile. It soon faded after she heard Stacie think something. "Wait, your whole pack is here in this class?" She exclaimed. "Yeah. We should probably sit a few rows back. If we need anything you could just read our minds." Aubrey said nicely. "Okay we will." Chloe said pointing at her and Beca.

"You can read minds too." Stacie said with curiosity. "Yeah. I found out about that this morning." Chloe said pointing at Beca. "Oh shit. We need to go up two rows and sit down. The rest of the pack are walking in the room. Bye. Remember you can read our minds." Stacie said pushing Aubrey to the stairs to walk up. The four vampires all laughed when Aubrey fell because Stacie was pushing her up too fast.

oO0Oo

"Okay class! May I have your attention please!" Gail yelled. "We have two new students in class. Their names are Beca and Benji Mitchell. Could you both stand up so people can see who you are?" The siblings looked at each other and stood up at the same time. "Thank you. You guys can call me Gail. Can one of you sing for me? I would like to hear you sing so I can pair you up with someone." Beca looked at her brother. _Beca. You can do it. Don't be afraid. You are fine._ Beca heard Chloe say inside her head. Beca was about to speak but Benji beat her to it.

"Could we pick our own song?" He asked. Gail nodded. Before Benji could say anything else, things started to fly around the room. All of them heading for Chloe. Before anyone could notice the lights went out. Phones were turned on for light. "Okay everybody please go out to the hall so we can figure things out!" The teacher called out.

Almost everyone was out. The only people there were the four vamps. Benji, Emily, and Beca were about to walk out as well, but stopped in their tracks as the heard something hit the floor. Beca turned around quickly. "Chloe?! You okay?" She said as she ran to pick the redhead up. Once she picked her up she looked into her eyes. They were red once again. "Beca. It's happening again." Beca turned around and saw Emily back up in fear.

"What is happening again?" Benji said quickly. Emily looked at the siblings before saying anything. "What she did to me. Her eyes turned red and I ended up in bed." She explained. "Benji get her out of here, I'll deal with this."

Whoop, there it is. The cliffhanger. Sucks doesn't it. I am trying to make longer chapters. I think it's working. If not let me know. Till next time peeps


	4. Chapter 4

"Chloe, Chloe look at me okay. What's wrong?" Beca asked trying to keep Chloe calm. Chloe looked in her eyes, but didn't say anything. "Say something, anything. Come on, talk to me Chlo." Beca demanded.

"I-I can't con- control it." Chloe said as she felt something burning inside her body. Chloe looked at Beca, and she couldn't help but think of hurting her. She didn't want to but it's like someone or something was taking control.

Beca looked behind Chloe and saw a shelf moving towards the two. Beca didn't have to say anything knowing that the redhead was the one doing it.

"Chloe, I know you can stop it. Listen to me. I'm going to say somethings, let's just hope it works. Look straight into my eyes. Relax. Take a deep breath." Beca stopped when she saw Chloe's eyes turn to a darker shade of red. "Stop." Chloe said. Right there, that was the moment that the shelf flew at Beca.

Beca ducked right before it could hit her. "I don't want to do this. I'm sorry." Beca said before pushing Chloe off her and throwing her across the room.

Chloe stood back up laughing. "That's all you got?" She said. Beca looked at her before running at Chloe and tackling her to the ground.

"Chloe. Get ahold of yourself. Think who or what do you love? What do you like to do? What's your favorite food? Think of those things. Calm yourself down. You can do it." Beca tried to calm the redhead down while pinning her against the wall.

" _Beca. Read. Cheeseburgers."_ Chloe thought to herself. She felt the fire inside her calm. Her breathing coming back to normal. She felt her normal self come back to her. Then she was back in reality.

"Beca? Beca. Oh my God, Beca." She cried. Beca let the redhead go. "It's okay come here." She said. Chloe fell into her arms crying. "There's something very wrong with me." She cried Beca shook her head.

"You are just different. A different vampire. We will figure this out. There's nothing wrong with you. You are different." Beca explained. "Do you still want to stay in school, I can erase everyone's mind? They won't remember any of this. You can stay here. I will be in every class with you to make sure they don't. We just need to get them in one spot. I will tell the teacher to have everyone get in a line and let me talk to them." Chloe nodded. "Okay. Let's get you out of this class. Stay by me. Okay?"

oO0Oo

"You will have the class go in a line to let me say something to them one at a time." Beca said to Gail. The teacher nodded. "Everyone get in a line please. When you get to the front you will listen to Beca. Thank you." The class followed the rules.

Chloe, Emily, Benji, and the wolves stayed in front behind Beca. The wolves stayed with them, but the boys left after like ten minutes. Beca said the same thing over to like forty students.

" _You will forget the last hour. Nothing happened but a normal class lesson."_ After she was done, she told the teacher the same thing. She sighed once she was done. She turned around and saw Chloe still crying silently. She walked to her.

"You okay?" Beca asked. Chloe looked at her with her baby blue eyes and shook her head. "I tried to kill you." Beca pulled her into a hug. "But you didn't. That's all that matters. We will figure this out. Right guys? The two girl wolves nodded their heads and the other two Vampires nodded theirs as well. "Yeah." Stacie said.

"We are here for you. Now, shall we get some lunch?" Beca asked. Everyone laughed. "I want a cheeseburger." Chloe said. Beca smiled. "Today is your lucky day. They have that. They have very good food here." Stacie said. Chloe finally let out a smile. "Thanks." "Anytime Red." Beca smiled.

oO0Oo

"Becs?" Beca looked at Chloe. "What's up?" Chloe felt nervous on the inside, not sure on if she should ask.

"Do you, uh, are you, uh, are you dating anyone?" She mentally facepalmed herself for not regularly asking the question. "No. Why?" Chloe shrugged. "Are you into anyone?" Beca smiled. "Maybe."

Chloe looked at the tiny brunette. "Okay. Could we go home for the day? I don't really want to risk hurting anyone. Wait for tomorrow?" Beca nodded. "Yeah sure. Let me just tell the rest. I'll meet you outside." "Thanks." Chloe smiled as they both stood up.

oO0Oo

"Just ask her Chloe. Nothing to worry about. She's not going to make you feel like an idiot. If she doesn't feel the same way then that's okay." Chloe said to herself as she waited for Beca.

"You got this. You're the most confident girl at this school. Everyone says that. Even in the yearbook. Just use that confidence. It's not a bad thing to use." "Ready?" Chloe turned around and saw Beca walking to her.

"Oh, yeah. Let's go." They both looked around before they ran off using their superspeed.

oO0Oo

Beca and Chloe sat in Beca's room on the bed watching TV. "Okay, let's just watch a movie. I have the Avengers, Spiderman, Captain America, Thor, Insidious one/two/three, all the Scream movies, Rudy, the original Odyssey, Titanic, the Notebook, and a lot more. Those are just the few that are first on the shelf. You can co-" Beca was cut off by the redhead.

"Do you have Scary Movie? Doesn't matter which one. It could be all of them we watch." Beca giggled as she look along the shelves.

"I have all of them. There are five right?" Chloe nodded. "Then let's watch." Beca said as she put the first movie in the xbox one.

"I thought you hated movies." "Oh, uh, I do. Jesse's a movie freak. He got upset when I told him I didn't like them. So, he gave me a whole bunch of movies. Each day I had to watch two or three of them, then I would have to explain what happened in two scenes for both movies. And that's how I ended up with all of these." Beca explained. Chloe laughed.

"But you watched all of them." "I did." "Then why are you watching them with me right now?" Chloe asked. The redhead noticed that the tiny brunette seemed a little nervous. She knows she's nervous because Beca kept her eyes on the TV. Chloe smirked at this.

"Okay, it's starting." Beca said.

oO0Oo

It was the third movie that they were watching now. They both had been laughing during the movies. So far it was the second one that made them laugh the hardest.

Thing was, Chloe just couldn't help but look at the tiny brunette everytime she would laugh, or when she would comment on how stupid or annoying a scene was.

"You are missing the movie." Beca smiled when she caught Chloe staring. "Oh, sorry." Chloe turned her focus to the movie, but she noticed Beca was now the one staring. Chloe took her focus back to Beca. They both just stared into each other's eyes.

Chloe just couldn't take it anymore. She just crashed her lips onto Beca's. Beca didn't hesitate to kiss back.

Beca climbed over on top of Chloe. This made the redhead to moan. Beca smiled into the kiss. "What?" Chloe asked slightly pulling back, but still really close to where she could feel Beca's lips right there.

"I've been waiting to kiss you since I met you." Beca said. "Me too." Chloe said before they continued doing what they were doing.

oO0Oo

Instead of the movie, Beca decided to put on music so they wouldn't laugh at the words or sound coming from the movie.

The two girls kept moaning every time Beca would grind onto Chloe's center. Beca started to trail her kisses down to Chloe's neck. Chloe moaned louder. "Becs..." "Do you want to stop?" Beca asked before sucking at Chloe's pulse. "Only if you want to." Chloe breathed out.

Beca smirked before taking her shirt off. Chloe looked at Beca with desire in her eyes. "You are beautiful." Chloe said before Beca would kiss her again.

This time, it was Chloe taking of her shirt.

A few moments later the froze in place when the heard something downstairs. "Beca! We need to talk!" Beca and Chloe looked at each other. "Stacie is here. Why?" Beca asked. "I don't know, I can't read her mind." "Neither can I." Beca said.

The two girls got up and put their clothes back on before leaving the room. " _We are going to continue this later. Right?"_ Chloe read. Beca looked at her as the ran downstairs. Chloe smirked and shrugged her shoulders. Beca smirked when she got the point.

oO0Oo

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked. "The wolves, not me and Bree, but the rest of the pack are coming after Chloe." "What? Why?" Beca asked stepping in front Stacie. Aubrey walked through the door. "We don't know. Jesse just said that our pack needed her for a fight. I think they want to kill you guys. It's either that or the-" Everyone's, except for Chloe, eyes went wide.

"What?" The redhead asked. "The slayers. Our species have enemies too. Except, the others have more vamps and wolves. Where as there's only me, you, Benji, and Emily. The Vampires have hundreds. Then the wolves, it's the same thing. Is there anyway we could all talk about this? Your pack and us?" Beca asked.

"We could try to ask them." Aubrey said. "Yeah, it's really hard to convince them with something." Stacie explained.

 _A/N Late Update:( I know, sorry. I'm trying to squeeze everything with school. Anyway, I'm not sure how I did with this chapter:/ So, if it's confusing or anything just tell me, I'll figure something out. I hope you like it, review, give me some idea, all that good stuff. Til next time everybody;)_


End file.
